ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Important events
This article lists the contents of the OOTS story in terms of important events. The division into "chapters" is largely arbitrary - many "chapters" include short interludes or episodes that don't reflect the chapter's title. This page is meant to help people who know the story, and who are looking for a reference to a specific event. Book 1: Dungeon Crawlin' Fools: 1-120 Meet the OotS (1-42) * Comic 1: First comic. The Order of the Stick is converted to 3.5 edition of AD&D. * Comic 9: The group find the Girdle of Feminity/Masculinity. * Comic 15: Eugene Greenhilt's dead spirit visits Roy for the first time. First encounter with the Linear Guild (43-69) * Comic 43: The Order meets the Linear Guild. * Comic 46: Nale reveals his evil plans to the audience. * Comic 50: Nale and Elan realize they are long lost twin brothers. * Comic 56: Nale stabs Elan in the back, revealing the Linear Guild's true intentions. * Comic 69: The Order defeats the Linear Guild. Deeper into the Dungeon of Dorukan (70-104) * Comic 70: The Order meets Celia. * Comic 72: Durkon is separated from the party. * Comic 80: Elan introduces Banjo The Clown, God of Puppets. * Comic 85: Durkon rejoins the party. * Comic 99: Haley is taken away from the party by one of the teen goblins. First battle with Xykon (105-120) * Comic 105: The Order faces Xykon for the first time. * Comic 109: Haley joins the party in the middle of the battle against Xykon. * Comic 112: Xykon breaks the Greenhilt Sword. * Comic 115: Xykon's body is destroyed by touching Dorukan's Gate. The remainder of his army surrenders. * Comic 117: Xykon is revealed to be still alive, in his phylactery. * Comic 120: The Dungeon of Dorukan is destroyed, the remaining members of the Linear Guild escape from prison, and Miko Miyazaki is dispatched to retrieve the Order. Book 2: No Cure for the Paladin Blues: 121-300 Shopping Spree (121-138) * Comic 124: The Order levels up. Belkar by RP (Comic 125). Elan considers a level of Wizard (Comic 127). * Comic 130: The Order divides the loot from their adventure, which contains the Ring of Jumping, Ring of Wizardry, Boots of Elvenkind and the Bag of Tricks. * Comic 132: Belkar joins the barbarians' guild. Into the Forest (139-149) * Comic 139: Roy convinces The Order to help him find Starmetal. * Comic 149: Redcloak becomes the supreme leader of the Hobgoblins. The Bandits (150-173) * Comic 152: Elan is taken captive by the Bandit Clan of Wooden Forest. * Comic 164: Roy rescues the party from hanging. * Comic 169: Durkon accidentally knocks out Samantha's father and becomes the leader of the Bandit Clan. * Comic 170: Durkon breaks up the Bandit Clan. A Tale of Two Lizards (175-188) * Comic 176: Vaarsuvius is transformed into a lizard by the green hag. * Comic 181: The Order encounters the Black Dragon. * Comic 186: Durkon dispels the hag's magic, transforming Vaarsuvius back to elf form. Vaarsuvius disintegrates the Black Dragon. * Comic 188: Roy finds the Starmetal. Xykon regenerates and gets a new base (190-198) * Comic 193: Xykon's body is fully restored. * Comic 195: Xykon presents Serini Toormuck's diary. * Comic 197: Xykon realizes he has an entire army of Hobgoblins. Enter the Paladin (199-224) * Comic 200: The Order encounters Miko for the first time. This is also the longest comic in the webcomic's history. * Comic 211: The Order reaches the Dirt Farm, and embark on a side quest to release the old Dirt Farmer from ogres. * Comic 218: Haley and Elan find and release the Dirt Farmer. The Inn (225-251) * Comic 224: The Order and Miko reach the Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern, where they decide to rest. * Comic 234: Roy wears the Girdle of Feminity/Masculinity to avoid the Two Assassins. * Comic 245: The inn is completely destroyed in an explosion, along with most of the Order's treasure. This also triggers Haley's aphasia. * Comic 249: Durkon removes the Girdle of Feminity/Masculinity from Roy. * Comic 251: Roy gives Miko A Piece of His Mind. The Order tries to resist Miko from taking them any further, and fails. The Linear Guild Reborn (252-259) * Comic 254: The Linear Guild recruit Pompey. * Comic 257: The Linear Guild kidnaps Julia Greenhilt. Imprisonment and Trial (260-287) * Comic 260: The Order is imprisoned in Azure City. * Comic 261: Belkar kills his guard and escapes his prison. * Comic 267: The Order meets Lord Shojo. * Comic 268: Celia returns as the group's attorney. * Comic 273: Lord Shojo starts telling the story of how the world was created, in The Crayons of Time comics. * Comic 284: The Being of pure Law and Good finds the Order not guilty of all charges. Miko captures Belkar. * Comic 287: Belkar is taken back to jail. Denouement (288-300) * Comic 289: Lord Shojo reveals his facade to Roy and Haley. * Comic 295: Roy explains the terms of Belkar's release, including the Greater Mark of Justice. * Comic 298: The Greenhilt Sword is finally fixed. * Comic 300: Xykon's new army starts marching toward Azure City. Book 3: War and XPs: 301-484 New Year's Party (301-319) * Comic 309: Haley goes out to dinner with Elan, and tries to express her feelings towards him. * Comic 316: New Year's Eve countdown. Roy and Celia kiss, Belkar (drunk) kisses Vaarsuvius, and Haley fails to kiss Elan. The Oracle (320-335) * Comic 320: The Order leaves Azure City for Sunken Valley, to find The Oracle. * Comic 324: The Order reaches Sunken Valley. * Comic 331: The Oracle gives the Order their prophecies. Nale Springs the Trap (336-367) * Comic 337: Nale contacts Roy and tells him he kidnapped Julia. * Comic 340: The Order teleports to Cliffport to find Julia, using the help of a wizard from Azure City. * Comic 351: Nale surprises Elan and takes him captive. * Comic 360: Nale decapitates the CPPD Chief. * Comic 361: Nale disguises himself as Elan, and Elan as himself. The CPPD finds the Elan, Nale and Thog in a room full of bodies. * Comic 366: Wizard Guy, who is now completely drunk, teleports the Order out of Cliffport. Miko Meets Team Evil (368-376) * Comic 368: Miko arrives at the watchtower near Blueriver Fort. Xykon arrives soon after. * Comic 370: Xykon imprisons Miko using Xykon's Moderately Escapable Forcecage. * Comic 373: Miko breaks free using a bottle of ages dwarven brandy, and Windstriker's help. Elan Saves the Day (377-400) * Comic 377: Sabine reaches Azure City. The Order (with Nale disguised as Elan) also reach Azure City at the same time, after accidentally taking a detour through a giant bird's nest. * Comic 380: Sabine planeshifts to the lower planes, to tell the IFCC about the gates. * Comic 381: Nale (as Elan) asks Haley out on a date. * Comic 386: Nale attempts to stab Haley. Elan, Thog and Sabine confront him. * Comic 387: Elan and Thog break out of jail in Cliffport, three days prior to the last comic. * Comic 389 - Comic 392: Elan meets Julio Scoundrél, accepts his offer of transport to Azure City in his airship. En route he learns the Dashing Swordsman prestige class. The airship's arrival in Azure City coincide with the events of Comic 386. * Comic 393: Nale confronts Elan and Haley. Haley's aphasia is finally broken. * Comic 398: Vaarsuvius, Durkon, Haley and Elan defeats the Linear Guild. * Comic 400: Elan kisses Haley. Transfer of Power (401-421) *Comic 404: Shojo agrees to imprison the Linear Guild. *Comic 406: Miko kills Shojo, after announcing her discovery of the approaching hobgoblin army. *Comic 411: Hinjo shows Roy the location of the Sapphire Gate. *Comic 412: Hinjo is officially crowned Shojo's successor. *Comic 420: Hinjo releases the high-level prisoners, including Belkar and Tsukiko, to aid in the battle for Azure City. The Battle of Azure City (422-466) *Comic 424: Vaarsuvius sets off to deal with the titanium elementals summoned by Redcloak to breach the walls, thus becoming separated from the rest of the Order. *Comic 428: Xykon is spotted flying above the city walls on the back of a zombie dragon. Roy leaps onto the dragon's back to confront him. *Comic 435: Belkar saves Hinjo from an assassination attempt, dropping himself outside the city. *Comic 442: Xykon reveals to Roy that he doesn't need the dragon to fly and hits it (and Roy) with a Meteor Swarm. *Comic 443: Roy falls to his death. *Comic 446: Xykon recruits Tsukiko to his team. *Comic 447-Comic 448: Xykon enters the throne room and effortlessly kills the paladins guarding it. *Comic 449: The paladins arise as "ghost martyrs", led by the ghost of Soon himself. *Comic 451: Redcloak changes his tactics, deciding to lead the final assault personally. *Comic 458: The Linear Guild (Nale, Sabine and Thog) escape from prison and flee. *Comic 460: Miko escapes from prison. *Comic 462: Miko destroys the sapphire. Disorderly Retreat (467-484) *Comic 468: The Order splits up: Haley and Belkar go to retrieve Roy's body, the others go to the boat to escape. Daigo and Kazumi (not yet named) make their first date. *Comic 475: Belkar and Haley discover the Monster in the Dark, and O-Chul. *Comic 477: Haley retrieves Roy's body and flees. O-Chul is left with the Monster In The Darkness. *Comic 481: The boat sails, leaving Haley, Belkar and Roy's corpse behind. Book 4: Don't Split the Party: 485-672 Welcome to Celestia (485-500) *Comic 490: Roy is officially admitted to Celestia, despite the outstanding Blood Oath of Vengeance, much to Eugene's disgust. *Comic 498: Roy learns how long he's been dead, and sets off to find out why. Azurites at Sea (501-510) *Comic 501: Daigo and Kazumi's wedding. Leaving Azure City (511-540) *Comic 511: Introduction of the Azure City Resistance, led by Haley. *Comic 513: Tsukiko's Black Squadron appears. *Comic 522: The PCs escape, with Thanh. *Comic 529: Celia returns. *Comic 532: Celia explains the Cloister spell to Haley, and persuades her to leave the city. O-Chul's Ordeal (541-550) *Comic 549: O-Chul is seen conversing with the Monster In The Darkness, for the first time. Diplomacy (551-563) *Comic 551: Elan, Durkon, Daigo and Lien's adventure on Orc Island. *Comic 563: Vaarsuvius casts Vaarsuvius' Greater Animal Messenger, in a determined attempt to contact Haley. Haley inadvertently sabotages the spell by shooting the birds. From Sunken Valley to Greysky City (564-581) *Comic 567: Belkar kills The Oracle, unwittingly activating his Greater Mark of Justice. *Comic 573: Celia, ignoring Haley's strong advice, takes Roy's body into Greysky City in search of a cleric. *Comic 580: The Greysky City Thieves' Guild learns that Haley is back in town. Therkla (582-599) *Comic 582: Therkla declares her love to Elan. V's departure. Roy is waiting *Comic 599: Vaarsuvius departs from the Azurite Fleet. Return of the Sexy Shoeless God of War (602-622) *Comic 602: Old Blind Pete betrays his Cleric friend, Haley, Celia and Belkar to Bozzok. *Comic 605: Belkar gets his Shojo vision. *Comic 610: Belkar's Mark of Justice curse is lifted. *Comic 613: Belkar and Celia narrowly rescue Haley from Crystal and Bozzok *Comic 615: Haley gets a new bow. *Comic 620: Celia arranges Haley's reinstatement to the Rogue's Guild. All the Wrong Reasons (623-653) *Comic 623: Why Vaarsuvius does not meditate - V's nightmare. *Comic 626: Meet mommy dragon. *Comic 632: The IFCC contact Vaarsuvius. *Comic 639: Familicide. *Comic 643: Epic Teleport on the whole Azurite Fleet. *Comic 644: Tribute to Dave Arneson. *Comic 646: All of OOTS are together again (Roy still as Bone Golem) *Comic 651: O-Chul teaches MITD about Freedom. Vaarsuvius enters Xykon's tower. *Comic 653: End of the soul-splice fun. Escapes (654-665) *Comic 657: Vaarsuvius goes back to rescue O-Chul. *Comic 660: Blackwing fails to drop the Phylactery in rift, but it is lost somewhere. *Comic 661: MITD causes Vaarsuvius and O-Chul to ESCAPE (special ability!) to safety. *Comic 664: Eugene burns the warning to Roy concerning V's dealing with the Forces of Evil. *Comic 665: Roy is back in the GAME! Debriefing (666-672) *Comic 668: The IFCC talk about their plans. *Comic 672: Blackwing informs Vaarsuvius about what it saw inside of the Rift. Book 5: Blood Runs in the Family: 673-946 Sands edge (673-682) *Comic 674: The rest of the OOTS don't believe Blackwing exists. *Comic 679: Vaarsuvius accepts a divorce. *Comic 681: Haley talks about her father, and why she isn't telling Roy. Slaver raid and the Purple Worm 683-691 *Comic 683: Slavers attack the caravan. *Comic 687: Roy gets a belt of giant strength. Belkar gets spice. *Comic 688: The spice attracts a sandworm. Girard's Welcome (691-698) *Comic 691: Arrival at the supposed place of the Gate. Searching... *Comic 693: Girards message is found and triggered. Gobbotopia (699-709) *Comic 702: Redcloak announces Gobbotopia. *Comic 705: Team peregrine and the resistance prepare an attack on the Azurite prison. Searching Girard (710-712) * 710 Elan's try., 711 Haley's try., 712 V's failure. Ambush. * Comic 714: Elan and Vaarsuvius are abducted. Comic 716: Haley as well. The Empire of Blood (717-745) * Comic 719: The Empress of Blood is a dragon. * Comic 723: Tarquin reveals himself to be Elan's father. * Comic 729: Barroom brawl starts * Comic 732: Durkon gets papers * Comic 736: Roy and Belkar become gladiators. * Comic 741: Roy calls off his rescue. * Comic 744: Elan, Haley and Durkon at the big banquest in honor to Elan. * Comic 758: The truth about Tarquin and the West Continent. *Comic 768: At long last, Haley finds her father. *Comic 789: The Linear Guild reappears. *Comic 817: Tarquin and Roy agree to manipulate each other for their common goal. *Comic 825: The Resistance goes through dire straits. *Comic 833: Team Evil leaves Gobbotopia. *Comic 839: The Order finds the likely place of Girard's Gate. *Comic 842: Vaarsuvius realizes the extent of his mistakes. * Comic 862: The Order defeats Tarquin for the moment. * Comic 870: An important revelation regarding Malack. *Comic 899: The fate of Girard's Gate. *Comic 901: Redcloak leaves something for the Order to remember him by. *Comic 906: Nale, Malack and Durkon have some matters to settle. *Comic 914: Tarquin settles his matters with Nale. *Comic 919: Vaarsuvius is finally reunited with the Order of the Stick *Comic 924: Tarquin very much wants to have a serious talk with Elan. *Comic 930: Help arrives at Elan's request. *Comic 936: Elan has had enough of Tarquin. *Comic 945: The West Continent's situation is not really settled yet. Book 6: Title TBA: 947-??? A Ride in the Mechane (947-964) *Comic 948: The Mechane is having trouble with a lightning storm. *Comic 957: Belkar is still mistrusting of Durkon. Tinkertown (965-985) *Comic 969: Belkar shows prudence and growth. *Comic 985: Roy learns of the Godsmoot *Comic 981: Haley resolves a pending plot from her past. Bandana joins in the action. The Godsmoot (986-1026) * Comic 987: Veldrina and Wrecan reach an understanding with Roy Category:Meta